A Day in the Life
by DesertedQueen
Summary: The journal and various texts and papers of the John Watson and those who surround him. Also what would happen if Sherlock got into some trouble before he met John and Mycroft placed him as a body guard. Definite AU.


**Entry 1**

I finally decided to get a new journal and it's making me feel like I'm fifteen years old again trying to keep track of all my thoughts. My therapist said it was between this and a blog, but in the end it was my choice. Like hell am I going write a blog. My thoughts are my own, I'm not going to do something just so she can read it. And then of course she writes "trust issues" down in her little notebook. I think she's a little disappointed that I didn't make it easy for her to be able to read, not like anything interesting enough happens to me that I could write in a blog. But still, here I am, keeping another journal after being shot and sent home with nothing more then a hand tremor, a limp, and an army pension. God, it's hard to believe that it's been three months since it all happened. I finally just finished physical therapy, but I still don't have anywhere I can go. I guess I could go stay with Harry, but we'd kill each other before the week was through. I just want to stay in London.

**Entry 2**

What am I supposed to write inthis thing anyways. My hopes, my thoughts, my dreams? All ridiculous things that don't matter anymore. I'm just a washed up army doctor. All I want to do is go back and do something good, but that's not even an option. Thisdamn tremor in my hand just makes me worthless. Why do I even bother anymore?

I saw Harry today for the first time since I got sent home. She hasn't changed a day. She didn't even bother visiting me in the hospital after my surgery. Not that I expected anything different. She reminds me of dad more and more every time I see her. Clara leaves because of the drink, so let's drink more. Flawless logic that one has. She did give me her old phone though so I guess that's something. I just wish that she would turn her life around, but she won't. Give her five or six years and she'll be lying dead in a gutter. But she's all I have left so what does that say about me. I'd have rather died then end up back here worthless.

God that makes me sound pathetic, but it's the truth.

**Entry 3**

If I could make anything else go away, it would be the nightmares. I never had them before, but now it's every night. I'm back in Afghanistan and I can't save anyone. I try and try and try and everyone is dead or dying and I can't reach them. I would give anything for a full nights sleep again. I didn't even have these dream while I was in Afghanistan. But what can I do. My therapist insists that writing everything down will help, but I haven't noticed any difference.

_To: Mycroft Holmes_

_Mr. Holmes, attached is the documents you requested on soldiers recently returned home. I have narrowed it down to three applicants, but I personally recommend Dr. John Watson. He was invalided home three months ago after being shot in the shoulder saving the life of a comrade. He has no living relatives besides an estranged sister. I believe you will find him the best for the position._

**Entry 4**

I received the oddest phone call today. I have an interview with a government official who has need of a personal bodyguard. Why they think a crippled army doctor with be much help, I have no idea. But we'll see I suppose.

Three dead in serial suicides. How can you have serial suicides? Three people in places they shouldn't be, dead of an uncommon poison taken voluntarily by mouth. The people are not connected in any way. I feel like there's something else, but I can't put my finger on it. Well, the police will take care of it, it's all just a matter of time. Still, it's so curious.

_**Sherlock, your new flatmate and doctor will be meeting you tomorrow. Please try not to scare this one off completely.  
- MH**_

_**The great Mycroft, bowing down and saying please. It's not my fault if they run. Try and get me someone interesting this time. Not that I expect you to find anyone who isn't**_ _**boring.  
- SH**_

**Entry 5**

Well. That was probably the strangest interview I have ever had. Mycroft Holmes, minor government official looking for a bodyguard/care taker for his puzzle solving younger brother. Mr. Holmes is probably the most imposing man I have come across and I worked for the army. I'm not sure what they expect me to do, but it has a free flat and great pay. I wonder if I should be worried because of that. I suppose as long as the brother isn't a complete ponce, it won't be too bad. He was oddly tight lipped about his brother though. We'll see tomorrow though when I go and interview with the brother.

And who the hell names a child Mycroft?


End file.
